SEnsaciones
by BouffonneNigtmaere
Summary: Peeta x Katniss, una noche un tanto romantica... antes del epilogo de sinsajo/ favor de leer... es mejor de lo que parece.. eso espero


Abrió sus ojos con cansancio y lo primero que pudo observar fue el sol iluminando la habitación; no lo hacia con una luz brillante si no con una un tanto opaca.

Dirigió su mirada al techo pensando en que nuevamente había tenido la fortuna de no sufrir por ninguna pesadilla durante la noche. Volvió su mirada hacia su costado en busca de aquella persona que era la responsable de que sus noches llenas de pesadillas se convirtieran en noches tranquilas siendo abrigada por esos brazos que la sostenían con fuerza brindándole calor y calma, pero él no se encontraba ahí.

Se levanto rápidamente confirmando nuevamente su ausencia. Era raro el que no se encontrara ahí, por lo general era el, el que la despertaba con un beso o alguna suave caricia.

Peeta…- murmuro y sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la habitación.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez y se dirigió a la cocina sin pensarlo , pero él no se encontraba ahí tampoco.

Peeta!- grito pero no hubo respuesta alguna

Ahora su corazón palpitaba como loco, mientras que en su cabeza llegaban miles de pensamientos y la gran mayoría de ellos negativos. _¿Dónde estas? _ Se preguntaba mientras recorrida su casa buscándolo en los lugares más remotos, pero se había esfumado por completo. El no solía desaparecer asa, sin dejar ninguna nota ni sin avisar, por que el sabia bien que eso era algo que a ella le molestaba. Ya había ocurrido una vez, en la que él había ido a ver a hatmitch sin avisarle y cuando lo encontró se lo dijo de manera que él nunca lo olvidara. "_No te digo que no salgas, no te impido que quieras estar un rato solo o con alguien mas, pero lo único que te pido es que me avises, por que no sabes lo mucho que me asusta la idea de que alguien te haga algo otra vez y yo no haya estado ahí para ayudarte" _se lo había dicho a gritos y con lagrimas en sus ojos, cosa que derritió por completo el corazón de Peeta y él le había prometido no hacerlo de nuevo.

Se dirigió a la casa de hatmitch, tras haberse cambiado de ropa y abrió la puerta sin molestarse en tocar, pero lo único que encontró fue a su mentor, dormido en el sucio sillón de su sala.

Calmate katniss…- murmuro para si misma encontrándose a la mitad de la calle sin saber a donde dirigirse para buscar al chico del pan. – piensa...-

Entonces vino a su mente el único lugar donde no lo había buscado y corrió en su búsqueda. Las calles estaban solas y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que aun era muy temprano, entonces su miedo se incremento aun más y sus ojos grises se cristalizaron rápidamente mientras corría.

Ya podía divisar de lejos la panadería de Peeta cuando el aroma a pan comenzó a llenarle las fosas nasales, deleitándola y tranquilizándola un poco. Abrió la puerta de golpe aun con su corazón latiendo como loco y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Ahí se encontraba Peeta, completamente concentrado en un pastel de dos pisos que estaba frente a él, se encargaba de hacerle la decoración, creando hermosas formas de flores rosas y amarillas, con bellos detalles en azul y verde. No la había escuchado entrar ni tampoco había sido capaz de sentir su presencia.

Tenía una ligera playera blanca tapando su torso y estaba un poco manchada de glaseado, mientras que tanto sus fuertes brazos como su rostro estaban un poco cubiertos con harina.

El ritmo de sus latidos fue calmándose poco a poco, mientras que recorrida su rostro con su mirada, esas largas pestañas estaban siendo iluminadas por un ligero rayo de sol y dejaba ver un poco de harina sobre ellas, al igual que sus labios. Fue entonces cuando sintió la necesidad de besarlos y como si él hubiese leído su mente, levanto su cabeza y volvió su mirada hacia katniss, por un momento se vio asombrado por su presencia ahí, pero sin detenerse a pensarlo se acercó a ella y unión sus labios a los de ella. Pero ella tuvo que poner hasta su último gramo de esfuerzo para no corresponderle el beso.

No me avisaste, ni dejaste una nota- logro ingeniárselas para decirle, aun cuando el continuaba con sus labios pegados a los de ella.

Se apartó rápidamente y su mirada de alegría se transformo en una de culpa al ver esos hermosos ojos grises cristalizados siendo acompañados por un ceño fruncido, una mueca y unos brazos cruzados.

Lo siento mucho katniss. Es que antes de que te despertaras un hombre toco la puerta y cuando fui a abrirle, me pedio que le preparara un pastel para celebrar su aniversario con su esposa- coloco su mano sobre la mejilla pálida de la chica. – debo decir que me gusto tanto la idea que no pude esperar mas, me puse lo primero que encontré y vine aquí a preparar el pastel. Pero como aun era muy temprano, no pensé que te fueras a levantar antes de que llegara.-

¡sabes lo preocupada que estaba!- le grito molesta, apartando su mano de un manotazo.

Pero aun así él se limito a sonreírle aun más.

¡Lo habías prometido! – se dio la vuelta antes de que sus lagrimas se derramaran y con enojo se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta salir corriendo otra vez.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera terminarla de abrir la puerta, sintió como su cuerpo era sujetado y levantado.

Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho. Sé que fui un estúpido por no avisarte pero en verdad que no me imagina que te fueras a despertar antes de que regresara.-

Podía sentir el calor su voz en su oído y un beso se coloco sobre su cuello. Volvió a sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Peeta, esos ojos azules reflejaban un verdadero arrepentimiento. Concentro su mirada la harina que estaba sobre su mejilla y no tuvo más remedio que sonreír ligeramente. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido con ella? ¿se estaba volviendo débil? ¿Cómo podía estar tan enamorada como para estar dispuesta a pasarle una falta como esta? Limpio la harina con su dedo pulgar y poniéndose de puntillas le dio un beso rápido.

La próxima vez no te buscare, tan solo me iré sin decirte nada- aun que era poco probable el que lograra hacer algo así, tenia que amenazarlo de alguna manera. – ahora déjame ver ese pastel-

Sus ojos siguieron la figura de katniss hasta que llego frente al pastel, se inclino un poco para ver los detalles mas de cerca. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al pensar en lo que le había dicho, no podía soportar la idea de volver un día a casa y no encontrarla ahí. Se acercó a ella contemplando el pastel desde la distancia.

Es precioso…- murmuro recorriendo los detalles con sus ojos.

No más que tú…- noto un ligero sonrojo sobre el rostro del sinsajo. –le he dicho que les daremos el pastel como regalo en su fiesta. Aun que va a ser un pequeño festejo, ellos nos han invitado a formar parte de el-

Sin duda alguna jamás había conocido a alguien con el corazón de Peeta, siempre tan noble y dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, una de las muchas cualidades que habían logrado flecharla.

Entonces, será mejor que vayamos a casa a desayunar algo y después alistarnos- dijo sonriente, provocando que el sonriera también.

La rodeo con sus brazos antes de salir del lugar, apretándola con fuerza contra el. Ella podía sentir sus brazos tomándola por la cintura, respiro hondo deleitándose con el aroma a canela y pan que su cuerpo desprendía, adoraba ese aroma.

Volvieron a la casa, Katniss se encargo del desayuno mientras que Peeta se deshacía de toda la harina que estaba sobre el, dándose un buen baño.

Por cierto, el hombre también me dijo que…- dijo llegando a la cocina, aun no tenia la playera puesta.

No pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada al ver su torso desnudo y un leve sonrojo se poso sobre sus mejillas.

Que no va haber luz durante todo el día de hoy por las remodelaciones que están haciendo, así que será mejor que saquemos las velas. – se termino de poner la playera.

Asintió con la cabeza y después los dos se dispusieron a desayunar con calma, conversando, recordando un poco de lo que había pasado antes y de lo que estaban por hacer. Habían pasado unos meses desde que habían vuelto a dormir juntos y desde que habían comenzado a vivir juntos. Habían pasado dos semanas y media desde la última vez que Peeta había tenido un episodio y por el momento se encontraban aparentemente bien.

Era de tarde cuando se dispusieron a ir al festejo, la pequeña casa llena de gente con sonrisas en sus rostros, una mesa con apenas suficiente comida para alimentarlos a todos y hermosos adornos tanto en las dos mesas que había como en las sillas. El pastel que Peeta había preparado era uno de los atractivos principales, la gente pasaba y lo observaba mirando con asombro cada detalle que lo conformaba, sin poder creer que en verdad se trataba de un pastel.

La gente les agradecía a ambos con sonrisas y abrazos, apretones de manos y apapachos. La feliz pareja de edad ya avanzaba, se detenían varias veces a mirar el pastel sintiéndose afortunados por tener un regalo de semejante hermosura y delicia. Mientras que por otro lado Peeta se dedicaba a observar a la pareja, preguntándose si había alguna posibilidad de que katniss y el llegasen hasta ese punto, si ella estaría dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida con el, cuestionándose si seria capaz de ser lo suficientemente bueno como para merecérsela.

Una mano sobre su hombro los saco de sus pensamientos y pudo ver a su lado a una joven con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, la conversación se desarrollo rápidamente y él le explicaba a detalle la manera en la que había hecho la decoración del pastel mientras que la chica escuchaba atenta. Pero lo que el no sabia era que desde el otro lado alguien lo observaba, Katniss tenia su mirada fija en ambos, observando las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica que parecía una frágil flor, tan tierna con su vestido rosa y su cabello suelto.

Ella también llevaba un vestido, color amarillo, el vestido que cinna había diseñado para ella, se lo había puesto ante la petición de Peeta, quien ahora se encontraba apartado de ella debido a la gente que intentaba hablarles a ambos. Podía sentir una punzada en su pecho al ver como él era capaz de arrancarle una risita a la joven que lo escucha con atención y una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Miro como la mano de la chica se colocaba sobre el brazo de Peeta y fue cuando una punzada mucho mas fuerte que la de antes, la golpeo. Estaba molesta sin saber precisamente la razón, era como si aquella chica fuese una amenaza para ella y fue cuando recordó aquel sentimiento que aparecía cada vez que se imaginaba a Gale con alguna otra chica, pero aquel sentimiento y el que estaba sintiendo ahora eran totalmente distintos, este era muchísimo mas fuerte y molesto. Aparto su mirada rápidamente de ellos y la voz de un anciano atrajo su atención, el viejo comenzó a hacerle preguntas acerca de su salud y cosas parecidas, mientras que ella se preguntaba como era que ese hombre tan grande había sobrevivido a la rebelión. Aun cuando intentaba mantener su atención en el anciano, la necesidad de buscar a Peeta la invadia, la necesidad de voltear y asegurarse que aquella tierna joven mantuviera aun su distancia de él.

Apenas y acabo su charla con el anciano, cuando se volvió para buscar a Peeta con la mirada, pero acabo topándose con el justo detrás de ella.

Es bueno ver a toda esta gente intentado ser feliz ¿no es cierto?- sonrió y sin saberlo el corazón de ella se le había parado por un instante. – Te ves hermosa Katniss ¿ya te lo había dicho?- puso su frente contra la de ella.

Como cinco veces antes de venir aquí…- respondió sonriendo levemente.

Peeta dejo salir una risa antes capturar sus labios, en un tierno beso que raramente comenzaba a despertar el hambre dentro de ella, pero retuvo sus sentimientos estando consiente de que ese no era el lugar correcto como para intentar saciar su hambre.

Creo que es hora de que vayamos a casa…- susurro tras haber roto con el beso.

Ella no se negó, acepto con una media sonrisa y tras haberse despedido de la pareja, salieron del lugar. Volteo hacia arriba notando la luna sobre ellos, aun no era muy tarde pero al menos ya era media noche.

Llegaron hasta la casa y al adentrarse en ella se sorprendieron por la oscuridad de esta y fue cuando recordaron la ausencia de electricidad que iba a haber durante todo la noche y que había habido durante el día. Con un poco de fuego se hicieron cargo de prender tanto la chimenea como las velas que se encontraban distribuidas estratégicamente por la casa y terminaron sentándose frente a la chimenea.

El calor del fue acariciaba el cuerpo de ambos y katniss estaba agradecida por aquella calida sensación, ya que la noche había comenzado a volverse fría y aun que ahora tenia una manta sobre su cuerpo, el ligero vestido que llevaba no le servía de mucha protección para su cuerpo. Peeta se encontraba sentado en el suelo, frotando los pies de ella intentando que entrara en calor.

Ha sido maravilloso ver sus caras en cuanto entramos con el pastel- menciono sonriendo.

Todos estaban asombrados con tu hermoso trabajo Peeta, por un momento me sentí como en el capitolio estando rodeada de gente haciéndonos preguntas- rio

Cierto, te separaron de mi lado tan rápido que ni siquiera me dieron tiempo de robarte ni por un momento- rio junto con ella.

Aun que yo te vi algo ocupado hablando con aquella chica…-

¿Qué era eso que podía sentir en sus palabras? ¿Enojo, molestia, tranquilidad o…? ¿Acaso eran celos? No estaba seguro de ello, pero la simple idea hizo que se agitara su interior, ¿acaso había conseguido que katniss se pusiera celosa? Sonrió pícaramente y basto observar por un segundo sus ojos para descifrarlo, la chica en llamas estaba celosa de una pobre joven que solamente sentía curiosidad por el pastel, la idea lo hacia reír por dentro.

¿acaso te molestaste por eso?-

Katniss volvió su mirada al momento de ver esa sonrisa seductora dedicada hacia ella. No quería mirarlo para que no se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero algo le decía que ya era demasiado tarde, Peeta no era tan tonto como para no poder descifrar lo que le ocurría.

¿acaso mi chica en llamas se encuentra celosa de una pobre joven que no llega ni a los talones de ser tan hermosa como tu?- se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

Calla, no es… yo…e…- balbuceaba torpemente intentando crear aun que sea una oración, cosa que no logro y termino guardando silencio mientras que sus mejillas ardían.

Poniéndose de pie Peeta se acercó a ella, la cargo por un momento entre sus brazos, tomándola por sorpresa, para después sentarse en el sillón y ponerla sobre su regazo. Se sentía indefensa estando en esa posición, tan cerca de él, con su aroma a canela y pan dulce, con el reflejo del fuego en sus ojos azules y esa sonrisa que le cortaba el aliento.

Tú no tienes por qué preocuparte, no hay quien pueda competer contigo. Ere hermosa katniss, pudiera estar con miles de chicas pero la única que logra hacer que mi corazón se detenga y el tiempo desaparezca, eres tu.- noto como los colores se le subieron mientras sentada sobre sus piernas.

Un beso cerca de sus labios y parecía que Peeta estaba jugando a provocarla, por que había comenzado a repartir amorosos besos por su rostro, pero sin tocar sus labios que ahora exigían la atención de los de suyos. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte y el hambre la había abarcado de nuevo y esos besos repartidos por sus mejillas y el resto de su rostro, no iban a ser suficientes para saciarla, por supuesto que no. Así que término siendo ella quien buscase esos labios con desesperación y al momento de capturarlos pudo sentir como los labios de Peeta se curvearon en una sonrisa. Si, al parecer si había estado jugando a provocarla, por que quería que fuese ella quien lo besara a él.

Sus labios cálidos, los movimientos suaves de sus labios acariciando los suyos, su lengua húmeda y cálida intentando abrirse paso con amabilidad; el siempre seria un caballero, besándola con delicadeza, controlándose para no comérsela a besos, no sin que ella le diera alguna señal antes.

Esos besos delicados no servían para saciar la urgencia que estaba teniendo, así que se vio dispuesta a tomar el control por un momento, profundizando aun mas los besos llenándolos de pasión. Aquella fue la señal que Peeta necesitaba para subir la intensidad del juego y ahora intentaba recobrar el control desarrollando una guerra entre sus bocas, guerra que claramente acabo ganando y ahora dirigía todo nuevamente.

Se separaron un instante retomando el aliento, pero fue cuestión de unos segundos antes de capturar de nuevo los labios de la chica en llamas, cuya hambre no hacia nada más que aumentar descontroladamente y ahora sus dedos jugueteaban con esos risos dorados, sintiendo la sedosidad de estos. Una mordida en su labio inferior y su rostro se enrojeció ferozmente.

Lo lamento preciosa…- dijo apartando un poco sus labios de los de ella. – no pude controlarme…-

No lo hagas- ni siquiera había pensado al momento de decirlo, sus labios se habían movido por si solos para dejar escapar dichas palabras.

Sonrió y dándole a entender que no lo haría continúo con su tarea de besarla, pero ahora los besos eran macabramente lentos y profundos, mientras que una de sus manos la cogía de barbilla.

Sin poderlo evitar, dejo escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir como Peeta se ponía de pie con ella en brazos y sin dejar de besarla. Su ritmo cardiaco aumento aun más al escuchar como se dirigían hacia el cuarto. Parecía como si todo estuviese ambientado para acompañar aquella noche apasionada, las velas encendidas desprendiendo un ligero aroma a vainilla que iba a juego con el delicioso aroma del cuerpo de Peeta, que no dejaba de embriagarla, y la luz de la luna adentrándose por la ventana.

La bajo, permitiéndole tocar el suelo nuevamente, no quería forzarla a hacer nada que ella no quisiera, aun cuando sintiera que su cuerpo estaba quemándose, estaba orgulloso de aun poderse controlar.

Katniss dio una rápida mirada alrededor todo aquello parecía una escena romántica y eso simplemente no iba con ella. Pero sus pensamientos se dispersaron en cuanto sintió los brazos de Peeta rodeándole la cintura por atrás y sintió sus cálidos labios repartir besos por su cuello. Se volvió para mirarlo y descubrió en aquellos ojos un brillo que había visto antes pero no con tanta intensidad como en esos momentos, y rápidamente los nervios la invadieron.

Katnis..s..- no logro terminar de decir cuando sus labios fueron robados por los de ella.

Podía sentir como su delgado cuerpo temblaba un poco, mientras que el beso se desarrollaba, aun no podía creer esta fuese la misma chica que podía matar a un par de personas con una sola flecha. Pero eso no importaba ahora, la tenia en sus brazos y estaba conociendo una forma débil y apasionada de ella y eso era algo que adoraba.

Separaron un poco sus labios para respirar, los dos jadeaban y ahora estaban inconscientemente caminando por la habitación, en busca de la cama, pero acabaron pegados a la pared, el siendo acorralado contra la pared, aun que aun llevaba el control del beso.

Sintió como un brazo suyo rodeaba su cintura y levantaba un poco su vestido amarillo, mientras que su cuerpo se pegaba al de él. Coloco sus manos en su cabello otra vez, jugueteando nuevamente con su cabello. Pero ahora el hambre la estaba arrastrando hacia un lugar mas peligroso, y en segundos se descubrió a si misma jugando con los botones de la camisa de Peeta, a quien no parecía molestarle.

Se separo de él y vio una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que logro relajarla casi por completo y aquello ahora era mas como un juego. El intentaba besarla mientras que ella esquivaba sus besos sonriendo e intentando desabrochar todos los botones de esa, ahora estorbosa camisa.

Logro acorralarla contra la pared al mismo tiempo que ella se había desecho de su camisa, botándola al suelo. Aun los dos sonriendo siguieron con los besos y no iba a negarlo, el sentir las manos traviesas de katniss paseando por su torso, no hacían mas que hacerle creer que aquello era un sueño. Pero entonces si se trataba de un sueño, no quería que se terminara nunca.

Nunca había sentido su cuerpo así, aun cuando ya lo había visto sin camisa antes y lo había tocado, ahora todo despertaba una sensación distinta en ella. Sus manos temblaban un poco mientras recorría cada musculo de su torso. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para admirar este debido a las que las manos de Peeta comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas arrebatándole risas y de alguna manera acabaron en la cama.

Estaba sobre ella con sus manos puestas a los costados de su rostro y sus rodillas al lado de su cadera, impidiendo que sus cuerpos se tocaran. Continuaron riendo durante un tiempo, antes de que sus ojos se encontraran, dándose cuenta de la comprometedora situación.

Su sonrisa desapareció lentamente mientras que sus ojos recorrían el torso desnudo del chico del pan. Esa piel con marcas y uno que otro tono de piel desigual, fue entonces cuando sus ojos se cristalizaron ¿Cómo pudo dejar que le hicieran tanto daño? Apretó sus labios tratando de no llorar, sintiendo el nudo fuerte en su garganta. Llevo sus manos a las marcas y las recorrió, al igual que las partes de piel nueva que le tuvieron que poner tras las quemaduras.

Antes de que sus lagrimas se derramaran los labios cálidos de Peeta besaron su frente y después sus labios, estos eran besos tiernos y consoladores. No podía soportar la idea de verla llorar.

Dejemos el pasado atrás y construyamos nuevos recuerdos ¿te parece?-

Seco sus lágrimas pasando su pulgar por su mejilla, para después besar el lugar donde aquellas lágrimas se habían colocado. Su hermosa chica en llamas, no podría permitirse el verla así.

Miro su rostro viendo nuevamente esa sonrisa tranquilizadora capaz de robarse su aliento y sonrió levemente para después atrapar su rostro con sus manos y besarlo, obligándolo a flexionar sus brazos, haciendo que casi acabara completamente encima de ella mientras se besaban y lentamente recuperaron el ritmo de besos lentos y apasionados a la vez.

Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Peeta con timidez y la mano de él hizo algo que ella no se esperaba. Pudo sentir como esta mano temblorosa recorría un lado de su cuerpo lentamente, hasta llegar casi al final de su vestido, que sin darse cuenta se había recorrido casi dejando descubiertas sus piernas. Ahora su vestido era el estorbo para el.

Podemos parar aquí si deseas…- susurro a su oído, para después besarle la mejilla.

Llevo sus ojos grises hacia los azules de él, intentando encontrar una respuesta a ese comentario. Ese hermoso brillo de deseo dedicado hacia ella, no hizo más que hacer que el hambre volviera, acompañada de una curiosidad por descubrir nuevas sensaciones.

Llevo su mano hacia la de él y dirigió esta hasta el final de su vestido y haciendo que los dedos de Peeta se doblaran para tomar el borde, dándole la señal que le indicaba que podía hacerlo. Un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro mientras sentía como su cuerpo se quedaba casi desnudo, a no ser por su ropa interior. Ahora quien se dedicaba a contemplar era Peeta, dejando que sus ojos azules miraran su piel aceitunada y a diferencia de ella, su reacción fue distinta. Esbozo una sonrisa y dejo que un leve sonrojo se posara en sus mejillas.

Eres tan hermosa, mi bellísima chica en llamas-

No es cierto, mi cuerpo…- no termino de decir cuando su voz la interrumpió.

Es perfecto-

Un dedo recorrió desde su clavícula hasta su ombligo, haciendo que algo en su estomago se contrajera, y dejara de sentir sus extremidades, impidiendo que se moviera. Después los labios de Peeta siguieron el mismo recorrido que había hecho su dedo, repartiendo besos por su cuerpo notando como este comenzaba a temblar.

Escucho un quejido por parte de ella y dio divertido un par de besos más en la sensible piel de su abdomen. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios para después seguir repartiendo unos cuantos por su cuerpo, besos que reflejaban el profundo amor que sentía por ella, mientras que sentía como su cabello era alborotado nuevamente por las manos de ella. Un hermoso aroma a flores y naturaleza, se desprendía de su cuerpo y entraba en sus fosas nasales, haciéndolo sonreír.

Los besos llegaron hasta sus labios nuevamente y fue ahí donde ella creo su venganza llevando el control del beso volviéndolo apasionado y mordiendo el labio de Peeta para después besar su cuello logrando oler el aroma a canela y pan, lo beso creando pequeñas marcas rojas y pudo notar los esfuerzos que hacia el por no dejar escapar los gemidos acumulados en su garganta. Eso le devolvió la confianza que había perdido e increíblemente logro hacer que fuera el quien estuviese recostado y ella se encontraba completamente encima de él, después de todo no había manera en la que ella pudiese aplastarlo. Continuo con su venganza besando y recorriendo su roso.

Se llevo una mano a la frente y apretó sus labios con fuerza, no podría soportar mas todo aquello, ni con toda su fuerza de voluntad seria capaz de controlar las emociones que lo invadían. Pero el tiempo se detuvo por completo cuando sintió la mano de Katniss llegar al comienzo de su pantalón que estaba a la altura de su cadera. Sin saber que hacer, capturo rápidamente los labios de la chica y con hábiles movimientos recupero su lugar casi sobre ella y el beso continuo , después paso de sus labios a su cuello y hombros, haciendo lo mismo que ella había hecho dejando marcas y dando pequeñas mordidas.

Pero nuevamente la mano de la chica se deslizo hasta el comienzo de su pantalón. El miedo se desato en el nuevamente, sabia lo que ocurría después de esto, sabia que aquello podía dar inicio a algo mas serio.

Katniss…- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

Los ojos azules le preguntaban con seriedad si estaba dispuesta a continuar con ello, pero ella solo podía hacer lo que su loco corazón, apunto de salir de su cuerpo, estaba indicándole. Así que se limito a sonreír, para que después sus labios fueran robados y mientras era besada con ternura, Peeta se deshacía de su pantalón y lo boto fuera de la cama.

Ahora estaban los dos en ropa interior y notablemente Peeta se sentía incomodo con el problema que tenia entre sus piernas y que ahora se encontraba casi al descubierto. Asi que katniss tuvo la magnifica idea de adentrarse debajo de las cobijas, él se quedo vacilante mirándola sin saber si aquella era la decisión correcta, si el hacer _eso_ tan esperado y deseado, fuera la decisión correcta. Una simple caricia en su rostro y el mirar esos ojos profundos ojos grises, hizo que tomara una decisión y acabo adentrándose en la cama con ella y continuaron con los besos.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los dos se deshiciesen de su ropa interior y sus pieles desnudas se pudiesen tocar entre si. Tanto sus manos como sus labios recorrieron sus cuerpos arrebatándose gemidos y reteniendo muchos otros.

Katniss miro los ojos azules de Peeta por unos segundos y se permitió perderse en ellos, y lo que ocurrió después causo que nuevas emociones florecieran en ambos y ahora había descubierto una forma en la que se podían volverse uno solo.

Movió su cuerpo aun sin abrir sus ojos y pudo sentir las suaves cobijas acariciar su piel. Extrañada abrió los ojos para entonces encontrarse con el rostro de Peeta a corta distancia del suyo. Sonrió al ver como la luz y la cercanía le permitía ver esas hermosas pestañas largas. Trato de acercarse para abrazarse a él, pero en cuanto se movió, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. No llevaba ni una sola prenda de ropa en su cuerpo. Los colores se le subieron al rostro y en lugar de acercarse a él, se alejó lo más que pudo casi cayéndose de la cama. Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos de la noche pasada comenzaron a bombardear su mente, cada simple detalle se reprodujo en su mente haciendo que se sonrojara aun mas y su corazón saltara de su pecho.

Buenos días, preciosa-

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, el la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso de lleno en los labios, pudo sentir su cuerpo desnudo contra el de ella, asustada no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse inmóvil.

Peeta… yo… e… - sintió su rostro arder con fuerza

Sonrió con diversión y le dio otro beso tras acariciar su mejilla, para después salir de la cama. Katniss se cubrió por completo con la cobija, al ver que Peeta salía de la cama completamente desnudo.

Soltó una risa y después se inclino hacia ella para besarla en la cabeza y susurrarle al oído.

Te daré algo de tiempo para que te pongas algo. Preparare el desayuno, preciosa.-

No dijo nada, solo espero a que sus pisadas le indicaran que ya se encontraba fuera del cuarto. Salió de la cama y fue directo al baño, se miro al espejo, respirando continuamente.

Cálmate…- se dijo así misma. –lo que ocurrió anoche… lo que…-

Los recuerdos volvieron otra vez, cerró sus ojos y era la primera vez que al hacer esto podía recordar algo tan hermoso como lo que había ocurrido la noche pasada. Sonrió sintiendo la emoción apoderarse de su ella y se mordió el labio inferior, para abrir nuevamente sus ojos. Estaba feliz, por primera vez estaba completamente feliz.

Salió del baño y se puso la camisa de Peeta bajando a la cocina para encontrarse con el…

Aquello era un paso mas hacia una vida distinta, una vida en la que ella podía ser Feliz


End file.
